(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains to beverage support members such as coasters and in particular, to those devices containing a light source which provides an attractive, easily noticed coaster.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art has disclosed a number of arrangements for providing tables which have lights to illuminate objects placed thereon, there is no known, illuminated, portable coaster device which contains a light source and batteries and a novel mechanism which turns the light on and off as beverages are placed on and removed from the coaster.